Harry Potter et le Secret de la Chambre
by Enjoymyfanfuck
Summary: Où Tom Jedusor révèle à Harry Potter le secret de la chambre où il cache un énorme serpent...


Les secrets de la Chambre

 _Où Tom Jedusor révèle à Harry Potter les secrets de la Chambre où il cache un énorme serpent magique._

Harry n'aimait pas pénétrer les longs corridors humides. Manque de chance pour lui, depuis deux années qu'il avait intégré Poudlard, il ne voyait que ça. L'école souffrait de fuites chroniques des canalisations. Certes, il y avait de multiples facteurs d'explication à ce souci : Rusard, le concierge, était un Carcmol, donc il n'avait pas les compétences requises pour tenir en état l'ensemble du château, surtout quand les escaliers changent de direction (on avait proposé son poste à Lucius Malefoy, mais il l'avait refusé, arguant que ce n'était pas un travail de sorcier, et de fait, en dépit d'un taux de chômage à 80%, le monde de la Magie était contraint de faire appel à des Carcmols et des Elfes pour effectuer les tâches qu'aucun sorcier ne voulait faire, surtout lorsqu'il était de sang-pur) il y avait aussi les trolls qui se promenaient régulièrement dans l'enceinte du château, malgré les protestations récurrentes du syndicat des parents d'élèves enfin, comment s'en étonner puisqu'on avait décidé de maintenir une école dans un château médiéval en pleine Grande-Bretagne : est-ce que les sorciers du Moyen-Age connaissait quelque chose aux canalisations, hein, je vous le demande ? Et vu la météo de la Grande-Bretagne, mieux vaut se résigner à y passer des dimanches pluvieux.

(Si, si, un taux de chômage à 80%, vous avez bien lu, et c'est logique : avec un seul Ministère et une seule rue commerçante à Londres, comment voulez-vous que les sorciers trouvent du travail ? C'est la crise, ma bonne dame !)

Aussi, lorsque Harry découvrit la célèbre Chambre des Secrets, il fut dépité, mais non dépaysé. C'était en fait une immense salle, à la décoration néogothique, avec de multiples têtes de serpents qui cachaient autant de canalisations susceptibles de fuir à tout instant.

« Eh bien ! songea le jeune garçon, ça promet de mouiller cette affaire ! »

Il fut tout de même soulagé de voir Ginny. C'était quand même pour elle, à la base, qu'il était descendu dans une canalisation qui sentait le moisi, avec Ron et le professeur Lockhart, pour gagner la Chambre. Malheureusement leur prof avait dégainé sa baguette trop tôt, et Harry s'était retrouvé isolé derrière un tas de gravats, dans un corridor sombre rempli d'araignées de tailles variables, à entendre Ron et son professeur gémir de l'autre côté de la muraille. Ron avait proposé un détour pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre entrée, Harry n'avait pas bien compris où il voulait en venir et l'avait abandonné au père Lockhart, lequel, bizarrement, une fois sa baguette rangée, ne les reconnaissait plus. Bref, Ron et lui s'étaient encore embarqués ensemble dans une affaire foireuse, c'était souvent comme ça depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, et Harry commençait à se demander combien de temps leur relation allait tenir à ce régime.

En attendant, Harry avait été le seul à franchir tous les obstacles qui menaient à Ginny.

A sa grande déception, Ginny dormait. Etendue dans une flaque d'eau, la robe grande ouverte dévoilant son corps frêle, la jupe légèrement relevée sur ses cuisses, elle gardait un visage hermétiquement clos. Harry contempla un instant sa poitrine naissante sous le pull qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et comme tout héros qui se respecte, il y passa la main pour s'assurer que son cœur battait en effet.

« Fais gaffe, elle ronfle ! »

Harry sursauta, retira prestement sa main et se leva, confus, cherchant du regard qui avait dit ça. Il n'avait vu personne d'autre dans la pièce en rentrant, et se demandait qui pouvait bien l'observer. La réponse se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

Un jeune homme brun, un peu plus âgé que lui, se trouvait là. Il portait la robe des élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que le pull et la cravate verts des Serpentards. Instinctivement, Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Les Serpentards lui faisaient souvent cet effet-là, il se sentait toujours nerveux en leur présence. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Drago Malefoy, par exemple, son corps manifestait des symptômes de stress : rythme cardiaque accéléré, sang qui ne fait qu'un tour, donc rougeur aux joues, fixation du regard sur l'objet du stress, c'est-à-dire Drago, warnings dans son cerveau qui répètent « Dargodragodragodrago », assèchement de la bouche, sang qui ne fait qu'un tour, donc érection. Ça ne loupait jamais, Drago lui faisait toujours le même effet, et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi.

Mais le jeune homme sous l'uniforme vert ne ressemblait pas du tout à Drago, ou pas trop, parce que les Anglais se ressemblent quand même beaucoup, il faut bien l'admettre. D'abord il avait les cheveux noirs, et un peu bouclés, ce qui tranchait avec le blond platine écrasé du petit Malefoy. Il avait le teint pâle, lui aussi, mais bon, que voulez-vous, on est en Grande-Bretagne, le soleil y brille si peu que même les élèves noirs de Poudlard ressemblent à des métis. Il était plus grand que Harry, ses épaules commençaient déjà à s'affirmer sous la robe, et on ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau. Bien plus beau que le petit Malefoy – à cette pensée, Harry sentit les symptômes du stress se manifester dans son corps, et il s'en sentit encore plus confus.

Il jeta instinctivement un œil vers Ginny. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un cahier à côté d'elle. Aussitôt il comprit ce qui se passait : « Tu es Tom Jedusor ? », demanda-t-il au garçon.

« Oui, dit celui-ci, c'est moi »

« Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance », dit alors Harry en lui tendant la main.

Harry avait en effet fait la rencontre de Tom par correspondance quelques mois plus tôt, et même s'ils s'étaient trouvé un intérêt commun pour la mystérieuse Chambre des secrets, leur relation n'avait pas évolué, ce que Harry avait un peu regretté à l'époque.

Le jeune homme regarda la main de Harry, hésitant. Harry y jeta un œil, et, compréhensif, lui dit : « Ah oui, pardon, j'ai dû passer dans quelques trous avant d'arriver ici, mes mains sont un peu sales ». Il les frotta prestement sur sa robe d'écolier, puis tendit à nouveau le bras vers Tom. Ce dernier prit une inspiration, comme s'il allait se jeter dans le vide, et la serra.

« Ta main est brûlante », observa-t-il. Sa voix était grave, chaude, masculine.

« Ah ? » répondit simplement Harry d'une voix en pleine mue, qui ne savait trop que dire.

Tom ne détachait pas son regard de Harry – un regard pénétrant. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : « Tu es vraiment chaud, Harry », dit-il.

Et en effet, Harry, troublé, commençait à transpirer. Non seulement Tom le fixait, un peu comme un serpent qui fixe sa proie, mais il ne le lâchait pas. D'ailleurs il se passa prestement la langue sur les lèvres, exactement comme une vipère à l'affût.

Alors il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

De la fumée jaillit de leurs mains comme de la vapeur d'une cocotte-minute.

Mais non, je plaisante (je sais bien qu'on est chez des sorciers, mais tout de même!).

Tom tira la main de Harry vers lui, passa son bras autour de sa taille comme un anaconda, et saisit avec sa bouche avide les lèvres du jeune Gryffondor.

Harry en trébucha, mais les mains de Tom l'étreignaient fermement. « En voilà, un vrai mec, songea Harry, et pourtant, Tom n'a pas le physique musclé d'un joueur de quidditch ! »

Pourtant, par réflexe, il se dégagea de l'étreinte prédatrice de Tom, en s'écriant : « Mais... pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Tom le regarda. « ça te déplaît ? », demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Les joues de Harry devinrent plus rouges que son pull Gryffondor. Il se sentait vraiment idiot, et tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler en guise de réponse fut : « Euh... non... c'est pas ça... »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois ! », s'exclama Tom, les yeux brillants d'envie.

« Euh, si », avoua Harry.

« ça alors, dit Tom en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui, moi qui pensais que le célèbre Harry Potter avait une cote d'enfer avec les filles ! »

Spontanément, Harry recula, mais Tom continuait d'avancer, imperturbable. Le dialogue se poursuivit ainsi, en une sorte de ballet dans lequel l'un des danseurs reculait, tandis que l'autre avançait.

« Tu es célèbre, n'est-ce pas ? » demandait Tom.

« Euh... oui, en quelque sorte », répondait Harry.

« Tu joues au quidditch ? » insistait Tom.

« Hein ? Euh, oui, oui » acquiesçait Harry.

« Tu traînes toujours avec la petite Weasley ? » s'enquerrait Tom.

« Disons que c'est plutôt elle qui me colle aux basques » corrigeait Harry.

« Et tu as aussi une grande amie, une certaine Granger, pas vrai ? » poursuivait Tom.

« Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? » glapissait Harry.

C'est alors que son dos heurta un mur. Harry s'aperçut alors que Tom l'avait coincé entre deux têtes géantes de serpents.

Tom, justement, se tenait devant lui, grand, le poitrail large. Il plaqua alors ses deux mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la tête de Harry.

« Et tu n'as jamais, _jamais_ , embrassé une fille ? », acheva-t-il.

Harry resta sans voix. Que dire ? Il venait d'avoir son premier baiser avec un mec, un Serpentard en plus. « Si Ron apprend ça, songea-t-il, il va me tuer ! »

Mais Harry n'eut guère le temps de penser davantage à Ron. Tom s'était de nouveau penché vers lui et l'embrassait avec une fougue qui dépassait l'entendement. Harry, abasourdi, le laissa faire.

Les boucles brunes de Tom caressaient le front ébouriffé de Harry, frôlant sa cicatrice. C'était un peu irritant, mais alors que le jeune Gryffondor levait la main pour se gratter, il sentit la langue épaisse et mouillée de Tom pourfendre ses lèvres, franchir la muraille de ses dents et labourer sa bouche. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule musclée de Tom. Il sentit soudain quelque chose bouger au niveau de son pantalon.

Tom s'en aperçut aussi. Il se détacha de Harry, jeta un œil en bas, puis le regarda, le visage illuminé par un immense sourire de satisfaction.

Harry était tétanisé. C'était déjà gênant d'avoir ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec Ron à manipuler leurs baguettes dans leur dortoir, et aussi quand il croisait Malefoy déambulant robe grande ouverte, entouré de ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, fier comme un chanteur de rap blondinet, mais là...

Tom se pencha alors vers lui, mais au lieu de l'embrasser de nouveau, il lui susurra à l'oreille : « Harry... Harry... tu es bien venu pour connaître les secrets de la Chambre ? »

« Oui, Tom », murmura Harry dans un souffle.

« Et je t'ai promis de te les montrer ? », insista Tom.

« Oui, en effet », admit Harry.

« Alors... je vais tenir ma promesse », déclara Tom.

Sa main saisit alors l'entrejambe de Harry. A sa grande surprise, cela ne lui fit pas mal. Au contraire...

« Je vais la tenir... fermement », insista Tom.

Harry ferma les yeux. La main de Tom s'activa alors, ne lâchant pas sa proie, qu'elle enserrait, pressait, caressait, tripotait, grattouillait, chatouillait, chiquenaudait. Jamais Harry n'eût pensé qu'on puisse faire autant de choses avec ce truc-là, et pourtant il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant ces longues nuits passées chez sa tante, seul enfermé dans son placard.

Dans son cou, il sentit le souffle de Tom devenir haletant. Lui-même commençait à respirer de manière saccadée.

« Je suis fermement résolu à la tenir ! » exhalait la voix de Tom.

Harry commençait à le trouver lourd...

« Tais-toi et branle ! » eut-il envie de dire.

Mais il n'osa pas.

« Tais-toi... »

Ah si, quand même, c'était sorti tout seul. Harry se mordit la main pour éviter de poursuivre.

Mais Tom n'y fit pas attention, car en bas aussi, c'était sorti tout seul.

Harry était essoufflé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, ses lunettes avaient glissé le long de son nez tout humide, et son visage était encore plus rouge que le bonnet de Dumbledore.

Il remonta prestement ses lunettes. Son regard croisa alors celui de Tom. Il le fixait à nouveau avec cette intensité qui le troublait tant.

« T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais », lâcha Tom.

« J'ai les yeux de ma mère », répondit Harry. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait répondre quand on lui parlait de ses yeux.

« Des yeux verts... la tenue des Serpentards t'aurait sied à merveille. Tu aurais fait des ravages avec une cravate assortie à ton regard »

« Ah, songea Harry, si seulement le Choixpeau avait pensé à cet argument-là ! »

« En plus, ajouta Tom, quand tu rougis, ça ressort encore plus, par contraste »

Décidément, se dit Harry, plus rubicond que son pull Gryffondor, Tom perdait parfois des occasions de se taire.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien se dire de plus. Harry se demanda s'il y avait lieu de se parler, vu les circonstances. Il jeta un œil à droite, puis à gauche, mais tout ce qu'il voyait étaient les deux bras de Tom aplatis contre le mur, et des profils gigantesques de serpents en fonte.

« Tom... »

« Oui ? » La voix de Tom était toujours aussi chaude et douce.

« Tu m'avais promis... »

Harry hésita. Tom l'écoutait avec attention.

« Tu avais promis de me montrer ton basilic ».

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent.

« Je vois que tu as soif d'apprendre », dit-il.

« C'est pour cela que je suis venu », répondit fermement Harry.

Tom s'écarta du mur en soupirant : « Oh Harry, si tu savais... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Un basilic, ça se mérite ! »

Cela contraria le jeune Gryffondor.

« J'en n'ai pas assez fait jusque-là ? », s'écria-t-il. « J'ai abandonné Ron pour te retrouver, j'ai remué des pierres avec mes mains, je me suis glissé dans des fentes caillouteuses étroites et glissantes, je laisse la pauvre Ginny s'enrhumer dans sa flaque d'eau, je me suis livré à ta merci, et tu ne veux pas me révéler les secrets de la Chambre ! »

Mais Tom resta inflexible : « Tout cela est bien beau, Harry, mais est-ce que tu t'es soucié de _moi_ ? »

Harry resta sans voix. Tom avait raison, au fond, songea-t-il, tous ces dangers qu'il avait bravés, c'était son problème à lui, Tom n'était pas concerné par sa relation avec Ron, et au fond, Harry n'aurait pas dû lui demander de se taire. Tom avait juste besoin d'amour, de son amour à lui, Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore lui avait bien dit un jour que l'amour c'était vital.

« Pardon, Tommy », dit-il. « Mais tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi, alors je ne sais pas comment faire ».

« Viens, lui dit Tom, je vais te montrer... »

Tom prit Harry par les épaules et le guida vers l'une des têtes de serpents. La bête était vraiment horrible à voir : elle avait la gueule ouverte, les dents saillantes, prêtes à lacérer un opossum – mais un opossum de la taille d'un homme, vu ses dimensions.

« Allonge-toi là », ordonna Tom.

« Quoi ? Ici ? », demanda Harry en désignant la gueule béante de la bestiole.

« Oui, Harry, susurra Tom, un serpent, c'est tellement excitant ! »

Harry était tout sauf convaincu, mais pour faire plaisir à Tom, il s'allongea sur le dos, sur la langue en fonte de l'animal. Elle était froide et humide, comme les couloirs de Poudlard.

Tom se tenait debout, face à Harry. Un air de triomphe dominateur se lisait sur son visage.

Il défit alors sa braguette et fit glisser son pantalon.

« Je garde mon pull et mes chaussettes montées, déclara-t-il, ici il fait trop froid ! »

« Trop glamour... » pensa Harry, que la situation commençait aussi à refroidir.

Tom ôta ensuite son caleçon, et là, Harry resta bouché bée devant l'animal qui se dressait soudain. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au rosbif du dimanche de la tante Pétunia.

« Viens tâter ma baguette, Harry », soupira Tom.

« Où elle est ? », demanda Harry.

Tom pouffa de rire : « Juste sous ton nez ! »

Harry comprit alors la métaphore. Il saisit l'appétissant rôti _so British_ que Tom promenait effectivement juste sous son nez et reproduit dessus les gestes que le Serpentard avait opérés sur lui. Il ressentit alors une agréable sensation, une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être, exactement comme dans la boutique d'Ollivander.

« Ta baguette a trouvé son maître, Tom », pensa-t-il.

Et d'ailleurs, un flux translucide sortit de la baguette de Tom, ce qui confirma l'intuition de Harry.

« Ohoooooh, Harry ! » souffla la voix rauque de Tom. « Tu es si chaud, si brûlant... »

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse ? », demanda Harry.

Tom ne répondit pas. Qui ne dit mot consent, songea Harry, et il mordit avec appétit dans le rosbif.

Tom poussa alors un cri, que l'écho de la salle propagea.

« Che te fais mal ? », articula difficilement Harry, la bouche pleine.

« Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! », glapit Tom. « Fais-moi mal, j'aime ça ! J'aime le mal, la souffrance! Ah ! »

Tom s'agitait, les mains accrochées aux dents du serpent en fonte, ses reins opérant des allées et venues dans la bouche de Harry, qui manqua de s'étouffer.

Enfin, il décida de se retirer sans prévenir. Harry toussa, suffoqua, puis reprit son souffle. Devant ses yeux exorbités, le serpent de Tom continuait de le fixer, de sa petite tête violacée.

« Tu connais la cravate de Fudge ? », demanda Tom.

« Euh... non », dit Harry.

Tom lui expliqua que ça se jouait normalement avec une fille, car elles étaient équipées de petits bonnets pour manier agréablement la baguette du sorcier. Harry ne savait pas que les filles portaient des vêtements sous leur chemise, il n'avait rien remarqué sur Ginny tout à l'heure.

« Pour conclure, dit Tom, je vais me branler sur ton torse ! »

« Quel intérêt ? », se demanda Harry.

Mais Tom avait relevé son pull sur sa figure sans le prévenir, et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Il posa le genou sur la gueule du serpent, juste entre les jambes de Harry. Celui-ci sentit alors une sorte de reptile humide ramper sensuellement sur son ventre imberbe, et venir titiller ses tétons. La chaleur de Tom se communiquait à son propre corps, et il sentit la caresse de ses poils sur son nombril. C'était doux comme du crin de licorne. Il se dégagea de son pull Gryffondor, qui atterrit lamentablement par terre dans une énième flaque d'eau – et dire qu'il avait escompté s'en servir comme oreiller, voilà qui était raté !

C'est alors qu'il reçut une giclée dans la figure. Il sursauta, et en passant sa main il découvrit un liquide blanchâtre, un peu comme du sang de licorne.

Tom, lui, reboutonnait tranquillement son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Harry.

« Ben rien, dit Tom avec flegme, j'ai joui, toi aussi, maintenant je me rhabille parce qu'on se les gèle ici ! »

Harry se redressa sur son séant, la chemise ouverte et la mine ébaubie. Tom jeta un œil vers lui : il n'en avait pas fini, mais préférait se ménager. Il comprenait que le jeune Gryffondor était un garçon tenace, et que face à lui, il tiendrait jusqu'au bout.

« Tu as l'air dépité », remarqua-t-il.

« Je sais pas trop... » dit Harry.

« Tu veux que je te dises un autre secret ? »

« Quoi, tu en connais un autre ? » s'écria Harry, vivement intéressé.

Tom eut un sourire énigmatique : « J'en connais plein ! »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda : « Tu connais le secret de Beauxbâtons Mountain ? »

« Non... C'est qui Mountbatten ? Un collègue de Fudge ? »

« Mais non ! C'est une école de sorcières française. Il n'y a que des filles, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle l'estocade de Beauxbâtons ! »

« Ah ! Je m'endormirai moins bête ce soir »

« A qui le dis-tu ! Allez, enlève ton pantalon ! »

« Hein ? Mais tu vas me déshabiller entièrement ! »

Tom éclata de rire – mais quel niais, se dit-il, mais quel niais, c'est pas possible ! Si J. K. Rowling ne l'avait pas inventé, il aurait dû exister !

Il se pencha, tira sur le pantalon de Harry, envoya valser ses chaussures et son caleçon, et y passa le doigt à la place.

« Oh ! », dit Harry.

« ça marche aussi avec des accessoires, expliqua doctement Tom. Tu peux faire cette estocade avec une baguette, une plume d'oie, un rouleau de parchemin, la pointe d'un chapeau, la queue d'un Animagus... »

Harry imagina alors la scène avec Croûtard peut-être que s'il l'utilisait avec Ron, cela détendrait leurs rapports... en revanche il n'était pas convaincu que cela marcherait avec Neville, parce que son crapaud Trevor était assez peu malléable, quand à sa chouette Edwige, inutile d'un penser...

« ça n'a pas l'air de t'impressionner », constata Tom.

« Si, si, assura Harry, c'est sympa... »

« Hum... et si je fais plutôt comme ça ? » demanda Tom.

« Ah ! »

« Où comme ça ? »

« Ha ! Haa ! Oh ! »

« Et là ? »

« Ha ! »

« Hé hé... »

« Ouh ! Ho ! Hisse ! »

« La saucisse ! » s'esclaffa Harry.

« Déjà ? », s'étonna Tom. « Bon... prépare-toi Harry, le basilic va pénétrer ta Chambre des secrets ! »

Harry ressentit alors comme une explosion intérieure. Il faut dire que le serpent de Tom était d'un autre calibre... Il hurla, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, mais Tom semblait n'en avoir cure. Il avait repris ses allées et venues, les brusques secousses de ses reins se répercutant dans ceux de Harry à la puissance dix. Le jeune garçon était si agité que sa tête heurtait le fond de la gueule du serpent où il se trouvait, et ces coups répétés contre le robinet en fonte menaçaient de lui ouvrir le crâne. Il criait, suppliait Tom d'arrêter, mais celui-ci grognait : « Pas encore, Harry chéri, j'y suis presque ! »

La suite des murmures de Tom devint incompréhensible. Harry avait l'impression d'entendre les cours d'enchantements du professeurs Flikwick, et il se sentait effectivement charmé, quoique sous emprise.

Tom hurla soudain un « Avada Orgasma ! » tout ce qu'il y a de plus improbable, et alors tous les robinets s'ouvrirent. Les serpents crachèrent en même temps des jets d'eau démentiels, celui de Tom n'y fit d'ailleurs pas exception, et Harry, tout inondé à l'intérieur, manqua de se noyer sous la pression de l'eau jaillie de derrière sa tête. Le jet emporta d'ailleurs ses lunettes, mais Harry ne put crier « Merde, mes binocles ! » sous peine d'étouffer.

Quand il se releva enfin, la salle était inondée. Tom, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, essorait son pull-over vert. Harry parvint à retrouver ses lunettes en tâtonnant dans un trou inondé, et constata alors que la chemise trempée dévoilait les pectoraux de Tom, et que tout cela était du plus bel effet. Néanmoins, il n'avait plus d'énergie.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Ginny paraissait faire de l'aquaplaning. Harry se releva alors, voulu remettre son pantalon, mais l'eau à l'intérieur rendait la chose aussi inutile qu'impossible. N'ayant plus que sa chemise, il s'avança donc dans l'eau, en la reboutonnant, et partit repêcher la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Tom le regarda passer devant lui sans le quitter des yeux. A nouveau sa langue passa sur les lèvres, comme à l'affût.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer au Centaure ? », demanda-t-il.

« Une autre fois, soupira Harry, là tu m'as défoncé... »

Tom feignit de ne pas l'entendre : « C'est un autre de mes secrets. Ça se joue à deux : il y en a un qui fait l'avant et l'autre qui fait l'arrière et qui lui... »

« Non merci, Tom ! » martela fermement Harry en soulevant une Ginny toute alourdie par l'eau. « Une prochaine fois si tu y tiens... »

« Dans ce cas ramène tes copains, déclara Tom, on pourra se faire un rut de centaures, avec combat de mâles et accouplements à la queue leu leu et tout... »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! », acquiesça Harry sans comprendre, tant il avait l'esprit retourné.

Et tandis qu'il se démenait aux milieux des eaux, Harry se demandait s'il retrouverait Ron, s'il avait pu échapper aux griffes du professeur Lockhart, et comment il réagirait en le voyant nu comme un ver, chemise mouillée, tenant sa sœur évanouie dans ses bras, et comment il pourrait lui faire partager les secrets auxquels il venait d'être initié, et se dit que, tout de même, ça ne devait pas être plus difficile d'expliquer à Ron comment il avait perdu ses habits qu'à Hermione, laquelle, heureusement, était inconsciente à l'infirmerie – décidément J. K. Rowling faisait bien les chose ! Et songeant à Hermione, étendue dans son lit, la main dressée comme si elle aussi avait saisi le basilic avant de défaillir, Harry se dit en son for intérieur : « C'est con, tout de même, une Chambre sans lit ! »


End file.
